


Out of Touch

by Skiplowave



Series: Yandere season [9]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Loneliness, M/M, Yandere! Raizel, touched starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Rai is thankful Frankenstein came into his life. His loyal human is very comforting to him, it’s addicting..
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: Yandere season [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Out of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is touch, lonely, and longing

“ Master I’m home.”

Rai didn’t look away from the window he usually stared out. He gave a smile knowing Frankenstein returned safe and sound. “ Welcome home-...Frankenstein.” Rai gave a disappointed face seeing his human was injured yet again. Must you always fight?

“ I was sparring, Master. With Ragar, in fact he asked me to spar with him.”

Rai gave Frankenstein a blank stare making the human fluster. “ F-forgive me for reading your thoughts!” Frankenstein almost dropped to his knees but Rai stopped him simply rising his hand.   
  
“ Long as both of you consented to such matters it’s fine.”

“Thank you, master..”

Frankenstein gave a bow and started to walk off to prepare Rai’s usual tea. “ Frankenstein.” He turned around with slight worry in his eyes. “ You’re not in trouble...come here.” Rai watched Frankenstein approach and sat on his master’s lap. Rai gave a soft smile and slowly started kissing Frankenstein’s wounds healing them upon contact.   
  


“ Y-you’re too kind master~” 

Frankenstein moaned at the contact and Rai gave a quiet one as well. Yes he could easily heal Frankenstein and give him new clothes with his power but this was much better. A addiction Rai had and now it was finally getting his fixed. Touching his loyal human’s soft skin was heavenly bliss for Rai. While he did dislike Frankenstein getting hurt he knew it would always lead to this. He and Ragar could spar till their heart’s content if it meant Rai could have this moment again and again.   
  


“ AH MASTER!”

Frankenstein hugged his master when Rai softly bit into the human’s skin. Rai covered Frankenstein chest with bite marks. “ You’re mine aren’t you, Frankenstein?” He asked licking the wounds watching as they disappeared but the feeling would forever be in Frankenstein’s soul.

” I’m yours-for eternity m-master~”

 _ **Good**_.

Rai placed a kissed underneath Frankenstein’s chin. The two held each other enjoying the moment. “ Would you like your tea now or later?” Rai gave a soft hum into Frankenstein’s chest. “ Now thank you.” A soft kiss on places on Rai’s forehead as Frankenstein got up, new clothes already formed around the man.   
  


“ I’ll be back shortly.”

Rai sighed turning his attention back to the window. He missed the warmth already but he was used to it. Being lonely was his life he longed for someone to get rid of it. The other nobles feared him or gave him company while being distant. He understood, he didn’t hate them for it. He was thankful Frankenstein was able to end his loneliness. Rai wouldn’t know what he do if Frankenstein was given the eternal sleep. He wouldn’t even control himself if he found out **_who_** hurt his Human. Rai pushed the thought away. Long as Frankenstein didn’t cause too much trouble they’ll both be fine.   
  


“ You tea, master.”

” Thank you, Frankenstein.”

Rai sipped his as Frankenstein rested his head on Rai’s shoulder. He knew this will last forever, nothing would take him away from this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Then the the betrayal happens dbz Rai got into an 820+ coma 😔


End file.
